


Neverland

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's oldest memory is of Gerard showing him how to draw a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever MCR, just a wee drabble.

Mikey's oldest memory is of Gerard showing him how to draw a house.

He liked to think he had it right to begin with: the rectangle of red brick, the wrought-iron railing leading down to their door, the half-dead hedge off to one side. His and Gerard's faces in the window, looking out. Mikey prided himself on his attention to details. Non-sense was for girls and grown-ups.

Gerard shook his head, all-knowing. Mikey didn't know any other eight year olds who managed to look magnanimous.

Gerard picked carefully from the jar of Crayolas and drew: two lines for walls, shooting out of a lawn they never had. A triangle for a roof and a tilted chimney, even though their house didn't have a fireplace. A square window, overlooking the blue line he drew at the top depicting a blue sky that was in reality pretty much always gray. The real sun didn't have a smiley face on it either, but that's what you did, you drew a smile on the sun. And a mom, a dad, a Gerard and a Mikey standing in a row in descending order, next to a dog they didn't own.

"Better," Gerard nodded, and slid the paper to Mikey, who was chewing on the cap of the orange marker. Their dad's car was a rusty shade of brown, but Gerard hadn't use the orange marker at all in his picture. Mikey frowned.

His second oldest memory is of Gerard telling him about make-believe.


End file.
